Sevel Maga
Sevel Maga, also known as Satanic Fist, Burning Jabs, The God-forsaken Martial Art, Destroyer of morality, THAT MADAF*CKING STYLE, is the "self defense" style created by former Impel Down Warden ???. Introduction Sevel Maga is only known for 1 of it's core components, never ending pain to the enemy, and the seemingly impossibility of defense of it's attacks. It is deadly and it is effective. It focuses on striking large nerve bundles on the enemy and weak points so as to cause as much pain as possibly as quickly as possible. Users of Sevel Maga will take no qualms in striking anything that can be used as a weakness. However Sevel Maga has a defensive side barely if ever explored by all of it's unfortunate victims. Training for Sevel Maga lasts for roughly 3'0 years' for a normal human being (proper mastery of life return and former training in martial arts can drop this to only 5-10 years). These defensive techniques focus on one thing, mastering and honing the users own Somatosensory system most commonly known as touch but includes others too. Offensive Techniques Sevel Maga is known as one of the most terrifying of styles to fight against because of it's iconic way of striking an opponent. In reality all techniques in the offensive style are just different applications of the original technique of Chalef (knife). Chalef should always be aimed at weak spots, and never at hard surfaces. 'Chalef' Ippon-Ken.png|The proper hand position for Chalef Chalef is the iconic technique of Sevel Maga, and it is nothing but a simple strike with the hand in the Chalef hand position, performed after tesning one's arm muscles so as to explosively release Chalef. A proper connecting Chalef should dig deep into the opponents skin and leave a deep cut as wide as the bent part of the finger that made contact (as if one STABBED a piece of soft material with a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_screw_drives#Slot slot screwdriver). *'Chalef Shehiyah' (knife delaying): Through continuous and brutal application of Chalef on different parts of the body the user in a quick sequence the user is able to leave an enemy incapacitated with immense pain and bleeding themselves externally and internally. The name of a technique is ironic because the technique is used to quickly incapacitate the enemy without delay. *'Chalef Derasah' (Knife pressing):A forceful application of Chalef to permanently damage an enemy for the rest of the fight, after striking a joint with Chalef the user will proceed to tense their arms again and release another chalef further inside the enemy's body to brutally incapacitate them. This technique naming is a reference to how the user doesn't remove the hand after striking the opponent and presses it down on him further. *'Chalef Haladah' (Knife Digging): This technique is nothing but a Chalef launched in a spiral fashion, upon contact it should unevenly cut the enemy leaving a less deep wound, but double the pain as it makes contact. IT's name is a reference to the spinning motion similar to a drill, such as the ones used for digging. *'Chalef Hagramah' (Knife slipping): A technique performed by using Chalef and missing or slipping the target. The ensuing force in the tip of the finger should shot forward as a tiny but extremely fast wind blade, with the power considerable to a bullet. It's name is a reference to how the user must intentionally let it's target slip away in order to perform. *'Chalef Iqqur ' (Knife tearing): By constantly applying Chalef over a designated spot the user is able to tear away skin and muscle so as to expose the bone under. Performing this technique is hard because of the skill and technique it requires to hit the same spot over and over constantly, it's however extremely efficient when aiming for vital organs. It's name is due to the way it tears through flesh. Defensive Techniques Unknown to most Sevel Maga has a huge defensive component that focuses on the control of touch to better fight against and dominate the enemy. It has 3 techniques, with varying effective usefulness: To Know Masters of Sevel Maga will employ this technique to a great extent even wen attacking to ensure their attacks land perfectly. It is nothing more then advanced understanding of Proprioception to an extent that one can even use it to know where the opponent's body parts are in related to the user himself by simply observing them and translating it into the users own mind as if they were doing the movement and enabling a "proprioception" illusion to dodge. This defensively allows the user to block, counter and dodge to an extent so great those who face it for the first time assume it's kenbunshoku haki when it's nothing but an advanced form of proprioception. To Feel This defensive technique was made to enable one to fight in the dark or for use by a blind person. By employing both advanced knowledge over Mechanoreceptors (touch) and Thermoception (temperature sensing) the user is able to see without their eyes and ears. By feeling with nothing but their skin practicioners of Sevel Maga can feel attacks coming from all directions by their air pressure and increasing temperature and nothing else. To Ignore By employing mastery over their own Nociception users of Sevel Maga can shut off all feelings of pain enabling them to resist their own techniques but not prevent them from bleeding out. It's a great countermeasure for users of Sevel Maga and for practical purposes in battles the user is losing. Trivia *The style is based on the real life martial art of Krav Maga, and draws inspiration from it's brutal and effective way of dealing with opponents. Notes *Users of this style should not under no circumstance have it mastered with less then 5 years of training, assuming they had prior martial arts experience, otherwise, no less then 15-20 years. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art